


Anything

by XxAnime_FreedomxX



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Death, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAnime_FreedomxX/pseuds/XxAnime_FreedomxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of short stories based on song titles</p>
<p>Chapter 1 Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram are celebrating...and trying not to fall asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here's To The Heroes

**Song:** _Here's To The Heroes - Marianas Trench_

* * *

 

 

Yuuri and Wolfram were excited at first when they heard a celebration was being held at Covenant Castle in their honour. But now the two were starting to feel utterly exhausted and the two had come up with a tactic of elbowing the other in the ribs if they began dozing off. Yuuri was about to elbow Wolfram but decided he couldn't once the blonde prince leaned against him, head on his shoulder and eyes closed smoothly. Yuuri couldn't help but think Wolfram was some sort of warrior angel fallen from above. He smiled softly at his soon-to-be husband and circled an arm round his waist, tugging him onto his lap and enclosing the space between their bodies. Wolfram nestled himself into Yuuri's frame. Yuuri couldn't help but chuckle - Wolfram was always so gentle and sweet when he was drowsy.  
  
Once the celebration had finally ended much to his relief, Yuuri carried a still-sleeping Wolfram to their bed chambers and tucked him into bed after somewhat effortlessly changing him into his infamous pink nightgown that suited him so well. Crawling in beside him, Yuuri circled his arms round Wolfram's body and pulled him against him, whispering in his ear before drifting to sleep; "Here's to my hero" 

 

 


	2. I Didn't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfram shows Yuuri something secret

**Song:** _I Didn't Know - from Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure_

* * *

 

 

Well this was certainly awkward - Yuuri and Wolfram had bickered again, sure, but since their little disagreement was in front of nearly the whole of Caloria, Gwendal had sent them on a date the second they got back home. Wolfram had blushed furiously whereas Yuuri had also blushed but to an extent where it wouldn't be noticed.  
  
So the two were currently riding side by side through the country fields in silence. Yuuri stole glances at Wolfram but looked away the second they caught each other's eye. Not to mention it'd been a whole 2 hours or more since Wolfram had last called him a wimp. Wolfram let out a small sigh and Yuuri saw a smile crawl over the blonde prince. "You're enjoying this, aren't you Wolf?" Wolfram only gave a slight nod in reply and looked over to Yuuri after making a halt in his path. "Wolf?"  
"I...wanna show you somewhere..."  
"Okay...?" Why was Wolfram being shy about this?  
"It's somewhere I've never shown anyone, alright?"  
Yuuri smiled and motioned for him to lead the way.  
  
Wolfram led Yuuri through a small meadow and by sunset they'd reached a small cave on the other side. Yuuri looked blankly at it as Wolfram set up the small picnic full of heart shaped goodies that his mother and Conrad had put together for a little joke of their own. He then settled himself and beckoned Yuuri to join him while looking at the sky. Yuuri did as he was told and sat beside the prince, smiling only slightly when Wolfram laced their fingers together. The two looked at each other with a small shared laugh - nobody knew that they'd actually been a proper couple in secret for the past few months and that their fights were either excuses to get out of a situation or to gain some time for themselves. Wolfram crawled onto Yuuri's lap and looked at the cave while leaning against his beloved. Yuuri had his arms wrapped round his waist and once the sky turned dark, Yuuri looked to where Wolfram was looking and saw one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen. The whole cave was glittered from top the bottom with gems of all colours, the moonlight making them shine brightly and reflect their colours onto Wolfram's milky skin. Yuuri felt he couldn't breathe and had to quickly teach himself how when Wolfram looked back at him. "I love you" was all the blonde prince whispered.  
"Oh gods Wolf...oh gods you're taking my breath away, again" he smiled and captured Wolfram in an embrace full of the love he had for the Mazoku. "I love you too Wolfram, you're amazing and I could never have known this feeling of true love if I hadn't met you"  
"You're amazing too, Your Majesty"  
"Hey," Yuuri scolded playfully before giving his beloved a kiss. "That's Yuuri to you, love"


	3. I Thought I Lost You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Sara goes too far with Yuuri and Wolfram's relationship

**Song:** _I Thought I Lost You - Miley Cyrus ft John Travolta from Disney's Bolt_

* * *

 

 

"Sara let him go!!" Yuuri yelled at Small Shimaron's king, his power weakening greatly as he was currently in Human lands. "Sara I mean it!!"  
Sara shook his head and pointed his sword to Wolfram's heart as Berius held the young Mazoku in place from struggling too much. Yuuri's own heart caught in his throat as the blade's tip slid through Wolfram's clothes and the king of Shin Makoku knew it was pressed to Wolfram's delicate milky skin. Wolfram himself locked eyes with his fiancé and slowly closed them as tears trickled down his face. Yuuri was losing power even quicker and when he finally returned to his normal state, there was only one thing left he could do. To see Wolfram already badly beaten and bleeding was enough to make the double-black's blood boil, but to have Wolfram's life threatened before his very eyes reminded him of when he'd temporarily lost the prince before.  
"Y-Yuuri..." Wolfram coughed out alongside a fair amount of blood, "I...I'm sorry for being such a brat...I just...I really love you..."  
Before Yuuri could reply, Sara stepped in, making Wolfram wince and clench his jaw. "Such sweet words in the only true confession he'll make. And his fiancé doesn't even care, do you Yuuri? Wolfram's nothing but an accident to you. Nothing but a mere bratty pest. Am I right, Yuuri?"  
Yuuri clenched his fist and growled low, not caring if he didn't have his Maou power right now. "You know nothing about how much he means to me!" Wolfram had opened his eyes again by this point but he let out a sharp gasp as Sara pushed his sword further into Wolfram, managing to pierce his vital organ inside his chest. Wolfram then let out a shrill cry as the sword was wrenched from his body and Berius dropped him to the cold floor, green eyes flickering over to Yuuri who was stood frozen in shock. Sara had betrayed him before, it was true, but not to the extent that he would kill Wolfram just for Yuuri's power. Knowing there was nothing more to be said or done, Small Shimaron's king and advisor left the room and Yuuri bounded forward and skidded onto his knees as he knelt down beside Wolfram's body. "Wolfram...? Wolf, can you hear me? C-C'mon Wolf, live for me..."  Picking up the prince's body and sitting so Wolfram was cradled close on his lap, Yuuri held him tightly and pressed his face into Wolfram's honey blonde hair, tears spilling from his dark eyes as they shut themselves from seeing the world around him. "Wolf...I love you too...I promise, it's not a lie, I...I need you...I really need you..." Numerous sobs racked the poor boy as he pressed his free hand over the wounded area, trying to stimulate the blood flow. "Please don't leave me Wolfram..."  
  
It'd been a few minutes before Conrad and Yozak found them both, Conrad instantly worried about his younger brother while Yozak hung back a few paces, watching sadly as Yuuri turned and reached out for the body that Conrad was taking from his embrace. The ginger haired spy quickly grabbed hold of the king's shoulders as he tried to run after the two siblings. "WOLFRAM!!!" he screamed, his hand still reaching out before falling to his side in uselessness. Yozak carefully comforted Yuuri the best to his ability, while black eyes trained and locked themselves on the door Conrad had taken Wolfram through.  
"It's alright Your Majesty...I'm sure the Captain will do all he can..."  
"Wolfram...I need Wolfram..." Yuuri whispered, cursing himself that his healing magic hadn't done a thing for his fiancé.  
  
Yuuri was silent on the trip back home, same as he was at the report meeting with Gwendal and at dinner. He was upset, but he was also angry the more the evening went on. Nobody seemed upset about Wolfram... Once a mild laugh was heard, Yuuri got up and walked from the dinner table straight to his chambers. He opened the door and let the tears fall once the door was closed. He slowly got undressed into his blue pyjamas and walked to bed. But he froze once he saw Wolfram looking back at him, not looking extremely healthy but nethertheless, he was alive. Yuuri couldn't help but smile and continue crying once the prince blinked in confusion. "Yuuri? What's the matter?"  
"You're alive..."  
"That's a bad thing?!"  
"N-No Wolf! I'm happy! I'm filled to the brim in ecstasy because you're alive!" he tackled Wolfram and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I love you, I love you, I love you" he chanted breathlessly in the Mazoku's ear.  
"Yuuri? I'm confused, what happened for you to say that...?"  
The king pulled back shaking with pure happiness and locked eyes with Wolfram before leaning in to give him a sweet and passionate kiss. "I thought I lost you again Wolf. I thought I'd never get to say how I really felt all this time. I was just scared and shocked that it was fairly normal for two guys to be in love and all that stuff. I fell for you pretty much the time I first saw you when I first got brought here... B-But that wasn't the reason I slapped you! That was pure accident at the time"  
Wolfram laughed and cuddled against his king. "You utter wimp" he muttered.  
"I'm not a wimp!"


	4. Unbreakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tells Wolfram that their love is unbreakable, aww

**Song:** _Unbreakable - Unknown Artist_

* * *

 

 

Wolfram watched with wide eyes as Yuuri ripped the form to secure the annulment of their engagement. "What are you..."  
"This love is unbreakable, Wolf"  
"Yuuri..."  
"I love you Wolfram!" he chuckled, pulling the prince onto his lap from where he sat in his office.  
"T-This has to be a dream, doesn't it?"  
"No Wolf, it's no dream anymore, this is what I want. I'm not pretending, or winding you up, or anything like that. I truly love you with all my heart"  
"Gwendal forced you into this?"  
"Nope"  
"You're sick and tired of Günter?"  
"Yes but still nope to what you mean by that"  
"Making a good impression on Conrart?"  
"Nope"  
"Avoiding my mother?"  
"Nope"  
"Are you-"  
"Stop Wolfram, I told you already, I truly love you. You're mine and belong to nobody else, got that?"  
"...That's what I've been telling you all this time you stupid wimp!" But a smile followed with a soft nuzzle to the neck as the body in his arms relaxed. "Plus I was going to ask about our wedding date, but you don't want to answer that, do you?"  
"The anniversary"  
"Huh?"  
"The anniversary of when I became the Maou. I want our wedding then"  
"But that's in like...a month!"  
"I know, but I want to marry you as soon as possible, so then I can truly put a worth on my words"  
"I love you?"  
"That too but I was thinking more of when I said our love is unbreakable"  
"O-Oh..." Wolfram couldn't help but blush, Great Shinou he was such a dummy when it came to Yuuri.


	5. Can't Fight This Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randomness?

**Song:** _Can't Fight This Feeling - Glee_

* * *

 

 

"Hey Wolf!"  
"Hi Your Majesty"  
"Huh? What's the matter?"  
"Nothing Your Highness"  
"Wolfram, what's with all the formality?"  
"It's only necessary, Your Majesty. You are the Maou, so I should treat you with the respect you deserve"  
Had Wolfram given up on claiming Yuuri for his own? _But if I don't say it to him now then we'll both die not knowing how the other truly feels...I have to tell him before I miss my chance!_ Yuuri looked up from his thoughts to see Wolfram walking away from him, quickly grabbing the prince's wrist making him halt. "Wolfram...there's something I need to tell you, and I hope you won't do what I've been doing to you..." Wolfram looked round and locked eyes with Yuuri, fully turning round and bringing himself closer to his king.  
"What is it, can I help in any way?"  
What was up with him? Yuuri knew Wolfram had bad, good and odd days like every other living thing but this was strange. "Wolfram...I have this feeling, that I can't fight anymore"  
"What feeling may that be?"  
"...I'm in love with you, Wolf"  
Yuuri wrung his hand nervously as Wolfram slowly took everything in before grinning brightly and flinging himself at the double-black, causing them both to tumble to the floor. "F-Finally..."  
"Wolf?" Yuuri could feel the young Mazoku crying happily and slipped an arm round him to rub his back.  
"Finally...you told me you love me..." It was spoken in a soft whisper but it's love was still there. "I never thought this day would come, Yuuri..."  
So Wolfram had been trying to give up! Yuuri pulled him closer and pecked his nose sweetly. "You should know by now not to give up on me, Wolf"


	6. It's Not My Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only THEIR time to rule

**Song:** _It's Not My Time - 3 Doors Down_

* * *

 

 

 

"Do you know why I wanted to become the Maou?"  
"Wasn't it because of your uncle?"  
"No, Wimp. I thought it was just a one-last-time-thing that you'd come back to Shin Makoku, and so I thought if I became the Maou after you, then I could keep holding up all the work you've done here in helping Humans and Mazoku to get along"  
"You'd do that Wolfram?"  
"Yes,  I would've. But since you finally worked up the courage to marry me willingly _and_ admitting your undying love for me, I have no reason to do that, especially since you've also been granted the full life span of a Mazoku"  
"But you will have reason, if I die before you then you'll take my place anyway through our marriage"  
"I won't if I don't have many years left myself, Yuuri"  
"Don't talk like that, baby"  
A faint blush. "Heh, Wimp"  
"Don't call me that!"  
"You brought this whole thing up!"  
"No I didn't, you did!"  
A sweet smile. "Its not my time, it'll always be _our_ time for as long as you're here with me"


End file.
